Heroes Coalition - Haunting Grounds Warfare
by XP4Universe
Summary: The time has come for us, the Bullet Kingdom along with Rainbow Dash, to face Summoner and her entourage in a min-war at the Junkyard Planet where everything has started... for both factions. We'll we prevail or we'll we prevail is the question? How? I don't know... let's just get the story started for Christ's sake. - Marcus the Kane
1. Chapter 1

-Week 4, Day 6-

-9:00 AM, Neo-City, Training Facility-

The day has come as the members of the Bullet Kingdom are getting themselves ready for their battle against the Summoner's entourage. They are all gathered inside the meeting room alongside Rainbow Dash, whom decided to join the battle while Jesse Reynolds is there to see things. Eddward "Edd, Double D" Marion Vincent and Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke are the persons whom are tasked to briefed them.

"We are gathered here today for the obvious." Double D pointed out, "We've known the Summoner from quite sometime now and has caused the multiverse a lot of trouble with her creations known as Emotionless.'' he stated, "But thanks to Marcus declaring a small warfare against her and her entourage, we may finally put an end with this Emotionless fiasco, once and for all." he declared.

"So... any plans? How do we start this mission?" Rex Salazar asked.

"I had Bravefront 1 fly around the Junkyard Planet for the past weeks."Panooki Zarrya claimed, "Got a few raw clips! I mean, it won't have any color correction, or film grain, but..." she trails.

Marcus the Kane nodded, "You gotta start somewhere." he replied.

Panooki nodded back, "Bravefront 1! Please play the video footage.'' she ordered.

 **"Yes, Senorita."** Bravefront 1 replied as a huge holographic screen appears above the drone and began to play a series of videos of various parts of the Junkyard Planet.

"Jesus! How much is there?" Jake Long asked in bewilderment.

"Ah, it's about 200 hours." Panooki replied casually, "You'll never know what you need in post!" she added.

"There! What's that?" Marcus pointed out at one location.

Pannooki waves her hands, "That's nothing!" she replied, "Bravefront was chasing a moth around. Y'know, kinda going for a Terance Malick vibe, and then he stumbled into this shed that was totally covered with blueprints and maps." she stated cheerfully.

"Blueprints?" Double D asked.

Panooki nodded, "Yeah, see? Right here." she pointed out as an image of blueprints several buildings and vehicles _._

"What the?!" Eddy Skipper McGee exclaimed, "Are they planning to build a resort or something?'' he asked indecorously.

"Does those belong to Flux?" Jake Long asked.

"No doubt. The Summoner must have thought that it's useless or something that's why it was kept in that shed." Danny Fenton stated.

"But that ain't leading us to anything." Vaas Montenegro pointed out, "Hm. Seems like a dead end." he stated.

Minna then spoke, "Well then... it's a good a thing, we the staff did some research of our own." she claimed.

"Did you guys discovered something?'' Rainbow Dash asked.

Double D smiled, "I think it's best to have her explain everything." he replied as he turns around towards the large computer screen, "Yui?'' he called.

Suddenly, a girl pops out in the computer screen, "Hai! Hai~ Yui Kirigaya here! Reporting for duty!" she greeted with a big smile and a mock salute.

 **A.I.**

 **Yui Kirigaya**

Yui is a small girl and had a long, dark hair and bright black eyes. She is currently wearing one-piece white dress with a ribbon tied around her waist and black shoes.

Rainbow then recognized the girl on-screen, "Wait a minute! Yui? Aren't you the daughter of Asuna and Kirito?'' she pointed out in shock.

"Ah! A friend of mama and papa! It's nice to meet you!" Yui greeted with a smile.

"Did she just took Kirito's last name?'' Jesse asked.

"Well... Kirito is her father, so I guess it's understandable." Randy Cunningham stated.

Double D then spoke, "You see... Miss Yui here serves here in the Heroes Coalition as our main A.I.'' he claimed, "And believe it or not, Yui is not just an ordinary A.I." he said.

"How so?" Jesse asked.

"Because I'm the first ever A.I. _Blessed_ in existence!" Yui exclaimed proudly.

"Say what?!" Rainbow squawked in surprise.

Minna nodded, "She is, indeed, the first ever A.I. _Blessed_.'' she said, "Miss Yui's _Gift_ gives her the ability travel around the entire multiverse through invisible lines, can jump from one device to another, control machines, hack computers, gather intel, and connect herself to many machines." she explained.

"I see." Jesse replied with a nod.

"Wow... who knew even an A.I. can be a _Blessed_." Yoshika Miyafuji muttered in awe.

"With how the multiverse works, I won't be surprised if a cockroach becomes a _Blessed_." Rex admitted with a blank look.

Marcus the crosses his arms, "So... Yui, did you... find something about the Summoner?'' he asked.

Yui nodded, "I've spent quite a bit of time in the Junkyard Planet's network, then I discovered this!" she replied as she shows an image of two buildings separated from each other on quite a distance, "The first building on the right is where the Summoner and her cronies are staying and where she cooks her creations. The second building on the left is where a machine is stationed that controls the ingenious robots in that world." she explained.

"Hm. Sounds like an ideal target, alright." Vaas commented.

"Rolf agrees." Rolf Yrmi chimed in.

"Anything else, Yui?" Rainbow asked.

Yui perked up, "Oh, this place is decked out like you wouldn't _believe!_ Half a dozen check points, shields, a battalion of robo-troops stationed there, an entire fleet of aerial-based Emotionless over head and..." she trails, " _ **...**_ two hot tubs." she added.

"That place is fortified against an all-out alien invasion." Jake pointed out, "Looks likes there's going to be a hard struggle for us to get passed through them." he stated.

"Yeah, no kidding." XY Girl replied in agreement.

"So... any plans?" Rex asked.

Marcus crosses his arms, "Hmm..." he let's out a hum, "... guess we had to do this the hard way as much as I hate it." he replied before turning to everyone, "Okay... we got two objectives; first we need a group that will infiltrate the second building and take control over the machine that controls the robots, if we can do that, then the robots will be the least of our problems. Second... we need another group that will infiltrate the first building, subdue the Summoner and finally stop her from creating more Emotionless." he explained, "Also... we need to capture the Summoner alive. I promised Aty that I will take her back." he added.

"Understood." Yoshika replied.

"Also... watch out for the Summoner's friends." Yui chimed in as she shows images of Lucas Lee, Bug, Normal, Flying and Neinhart, "Unlike the Summoner, they are more capable of defending the place." she reminded.

Danny nodded, "Duly noted." he replied.

Marcus then turns to everyone, "We have the enemy's position. Let's pack up, and prepare to move on out!" he ordered, "We'll show the Summoner that "WE" the Bullet Kingdom will pierced through them like a bullet!" he shouted.

"Yeah!" everyone roared in response.

Marcus then narrowed his eyes, "Now... let's us go and kick some suckers." he stated with a grin.

 **bzzzttt...**

-9:30 AM-

Later the team along with Rainbow Dash and Jesse are seen at the Tech Garage as they get on the Central Command. Both Aty and Bow Hothoof arrived to see them off.

"Look at my little angel... going on another adventure.'' Bow mused in a cheerful voice, "I'm pretty sure that you'll put everything you've learned so far into good use." he said proudly.

Rainbow smiles back, "Thanks, Dad!" she replied, "Thought once this is over, I'm going back in training with you, I feel that I still had much more to learn.'' she claimed.

Bow nodded, "I'll look forward for it.'' he replied with a smile.

"Good-luck, Rainbow." Jesse said, "Make sure to keep your guards up at all times." he reminded.

Rainbow nodded, "Thanks, Jesse." she replied, "And oh! If the guy's called and ask where I was. Tell them I've joined the Bullet Kingdom's battle against the Summoner. If they get upset and began to blame Marcus or any members of the Coalition, tell them that it was my decision. I needed the learning experience, so I decided to take part in this mission.'' she explained.

Jesse nodded, "Understood." he replied.

Meanwhile, Marcus is getting glomped by Karizza Stronghold and Malvina, much to the moron's chagrin.

"Marcus-sama! Please be careful there!" Malvina cried in concern as she tightens her hug around Marcus' chest area.

"And make sure to stay away from the Summoner!" Karizza cried, "I swear... if she tried kissing you, I'm going to send her to the afterlife!" she exclaimed as she tightens her hug... around Marcus' neck area.

"Can't... breathe..." Marcus wheezed as his face is turning blue.

Raya Amanda then peels the two away from the douchebag, "All right... that's enough. Gastank needs to breathe." she chastised.

Sylvia van Hossen then walks towards Marcus and gently embraces him, "I wish the best of luck, I will pray for you and everyone's success.'' she said with a smile.

Marcus smiles back, "Thanks." he replied as they let go of each other. He then turns to Raya, "So... anything you wanna say before I go?'' he asked.

Raya let's out a smirk, "Glad ya ask." she replied. Suddenly, she yanks the collar of his shirt before pulling him down towards her and planted her lips with his as Malvina, Karizza and Sylvia let's out a gasp.

"MMMPPH!" Marcus let's out a muffled sound as his face turns red.

Raya then let's go of him as she lick her lips, "That was a good-luck charm for you." she said with a grin.

"RAYA!" Karizza and Malvina cried angrily as the two along with Sylvia surrounded the fashionista began to berate her for her actions.

Marcus stares at them for a minute before letting out a miserable sigh when he heard a voice, "Marcus-san.'' the voice called. Marcus turns around to see Aty walking towards him, "I'm came here to wish you luck, I know this mission won't be that easy to achieved." she stated.

"No mission are easy but we will keep on fighting forward to achieve our goal." Marcus replied, "And I promise... I'll bring back the Summoner. I know how much she means to you.'' he stated with a smile.

Aty smiled back, "Thank you very much.'' she replied with a bow.

"Don't thank me...'' Marcus replied as he walks away, "... yet.'' he added making Aty giggle.

And with that, Marcus was last to get on the Central Command, the doors closed as the larger than life Starship lifts open while a large blue portal opens, the Central Command then enters the portal which leads them towards their destination.

Bow, Aty and the others watches them go. Aty let's out a sigh, "I wish I can come along but I had faith in them.'' she claimed.

"That's the spirit!" Bow cheered, "Plus, my little angel is with them, so they'll be okay.'' he exclaimed with a big smile.

"I'm still surprised that Rainbow Dash is your daughter." Aty pointed out.

Bow let's out a chuckle, "I get that all the time." he replied.

Then suddenly Taco Talberts nervously approaches them, "Uhh... sir?'' he called getting their attention, "You told me that I should watch over this girl named Glenda, right?'' he asked.

"Yeah? What's wrong?'' Bow asked.

"Well...'' Taco nervously rubs the back of his head, "... she vanished.'' he replied.

"What?!" Aty exclaimed in shock.

"You moron?! I told look after her at all times!" Bow chastised.

"It's not my fault!" Taco argued, "I was so thirsty, so I decided to buy a can of orange juice and left her, and when I came back, she's gone!" he reasoned.

"It's totally your fault!" Bow retorted.

"If she's not here then...'' Aty trails when her eyes widen in realization, "...oh no... she didn't...'' she muttered.

Bow's eyes widen in realization as well, "... I think she did." he replied.

"Did what?'' Taco asked dumbly.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile the Central Command is seen closing in to the Junkyard Planet as everyone is getting ready from inside.

"There it is!" Marcus exclaimed, "Junkyard Planet. It maybe a trash pile where the Future Universe dumps their trash but as time goes, this planet has also become the dumpsite of many worlds in the Multiverse." he explained.

"We still don't know where the Central Command originates from but the Science and Research Department confirmed that it didn't came from the Future Universe." Eddy stated.

Yui then appears on screen, "You'll be reaching your destination in a few minutes, so it's best that all you should get ready." she advised.

"Woah! Yui is with us?'' Rainbow asked in surprise.

Yui shook her head, "Nope. I'm still back in the Training Facility, I'm currently connected to this ship's system thanks to my _Gift_." she replied.

"Even in this distance?'' Rainbow asked.

Yui nodded, "Thanks to my unique _Gift_ I can connect in any ship's system no matter how far they are, even by light years.'' she said proudly.

"Wow! That is awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"Any complications with the ship, Yui?" Rex asked from the control board.

Yui shook her head, "None as of yet." she replied, "But... we do have an unnecessary excess baggage here.'' she claimed.

Everyone perked up from that, "What do you mean by that?" XY Girl asked in confusion.

Suddenly a hatch from the ceiling opens when a girl fell down to the floor... said girl turns out to be Glenda, much to everyone's shock.

"Glenda?!" Marcus squawked in shock, "What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked.

Glenda then stood and elegantly dusted herself, she then gave everyone a stern glare, "I'm here to join you guys so I can meet my sister again!" she replied, "I WILL TAKE NO FOR ANSWERS!" she threatened.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the Junkyard Planet, we see two large buildings from a distance, we then enter the building on the right. Inside, we see the Summoner, Lucas Lee, Bug, Normal, Flying and Neihart along with hundreds of human-like Emotionless gathered around a sinkhole-like cauldron which is filled with dozens of tortured souls begging for mercy.

The Summoner let's out a diabolical smirk, "Today is the day... we will take down those heroes once and for all." she started as her silver eyes turns red, "Prepare yourself everyone. Because after this... were taking down the Dark Forces and reign supreme over them." she claimed.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	2. Yoshika vs Bug

The trip towards the Junkyard Planet is going smooth until everyone discovered that Glenda, the Summoner's younger sister, snucked into their ship but was discovered by Yui Kirigaya. Marcus the Kane then uses his mini-portal device to open a blue portal which leads back to the Training Facility but Glenda stubbornly refuses to leave and even threatened that she would someone a large dragon if they didn't let her come and see her sister. Normally, they would see this as a petty threat until they realized that Glenda is also a student of Aty, so they reluctantly agreed let her come along with Marcus reminding Glenda to stay with either Yoshika Miyafuji or Taro Yamada at all times.

But Glenda had something more in mind.

A few minutes later, the Central Command arrives at the Junkyard Planet as it soars through above.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived at the Junkyard Planet!" Yui announced.

Eddy Skipper McGee let's out a whistle, "Been a while since we stepped foot in this world." he mused.

Rex Salazar and Jake Long then looks at the window, "Yeah... and look at the place, things hasn't change here after our last visit." the former stated.

Edwin "Ed" Horace Anderson looks at the window when he saw something, "Hey guys look!" he called, "I see the Pink Cadillac that we used for hiding back then!" he exclaimed.

"I can't believe it's still there on top of those pile of trash all this time." Danny Fenton said with a blank look.

"Hey look!" Eddy called pointing his fingers towards a spacious lot, "That's where I found the Central Command!" he claimed.

"Huh? Now we can see how large our ship is." Yoshika muttered in awe.

Michael J. Caboose then spoke, "Hey everyone, lookie!" he called, "I see birds heading towards this way!" he cheered.

Everyone then turns towards the direction he was pointing and saw some sort of swarm making it's way towards them, "Uhh... Caboose... I don't think those are birds..." Akane Isshiki pointed out in concern.

"I know! They had such tiny wings, they had no beak and I see a girl leading them!" Caboose added.

"Those are swarms of insects, Caboose!" Marcus corrected, "And that girl is Bug!" he exclaimed.

"Wait! That's Bug!" Rainbow Dash squawked.

"What does she want now?" Rex asked as he narrowed his eyes, "I think she's saying something." he claimed.

"Put on the speakers." Eddy said.

Rex complied as he pressed on a button, turning on the speakers just in time to hear what Bug is saying, "PREPARE YOURSELF, MARCUS THE KANE! I WILL KILL YOU!" she exclaimed.

Everyone then turns to the royal douchebag, "What did you this time?" XY Girl asked with a blank look.

Marcus shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know." he replied, "We only met once and I never get to talk to her much." he stated.

Rex then grabs a radio and began to speak through it, "State your business? And why do you want to kill our resident douchebag here?'' he asked.

"I WILL KILL HIM SO I CAN HAVE THE SUMMONER ALL TO MYSELF!" Bug replied much to everyone's surprise and bewilderment.

"Oh geez... never she had that in her." Marcus stated.

"You're not surprised that she wants to kill you?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm more surprise that she's actually lesbo for the Summoner." Marcus replied.

Glenda then rudely grabs the radio from Rex's hands and spoke through it, "Hey, you freak! You better stay away from my sister! Plebians like you should know their place!" she threatened.

"WHAT?! PLEBIAN? HOW DARE YOU?! WHOEVER YOU ARE BRAT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Bug shouted in anger as more insects appears around her.

"Uh-oh..." Wakaba Saegusa muttered, "... you just made her angry." she pointed out.

Glenda let's out a huff, "So, what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The thing is... you made her so angry that we're doomed." Randy Cunningham replied with a casual smile.

Ichigo Kurosaki then looks around, "Damn! Those are a lot of bugs! We need to get rid of those quick before they wreck the ship!" he exclaimed.

"Should we call an bug exterminator or we exterminate them ourselves?'' Needles Kane asked.

"I'll do it!" a voice replied. Everyone turns around to see Yoshika Miyafuji getting on her Strikers, "I'm locked and loaded." she claimed.

"I don't see her weapons around.'' Rainbow pointed out.

"Behind her." Marcus replied.

"Where?'' Rainbow asked.

"Hammerspace." Marcus replied.

"Oh! Right! Pinkie also do something like that many times." Rainbow stated.

"Are you sure about this, Yoshika?'' XY Girl asked in concern.

Yoshika turns to her with a smirk, "I'll be just fine." she replied, "Besides... I got a secret weapon." she claimed patting her chest. She then turns to Marcus, "I'm ready to go!" she said.

Marcus nodded, "Yui! Open hatch!" he ordered.

"Hai! Hai!" Yui replied with a mock salute.

 **(Play Ace Combat Zero OST - Zero)**

A hatch then opens underneath the Fuso Witch which then drops her down outside the ship. Yoshika then turns on her Strikers and quickly made her way towards the angry Bug and her swarm of... uhh... bugs.

"Get out of my way!" Bug demanded.

"No Way Jose!" Yoshika replied.

"That was not a request... it was a demand!" Bug shouted as thousands of bugs flew towards Yoshika.

Yoshika pulls out a grenade, removes the pin using her mouth and quickly throws it towards the swarm before exploding, burning the bugs in the process.

"Haha! That ain't stopping me! I had more bugs that you could anticipated!" Bug exclaimed as more swarm of bugs flew towards Yoshika.

Yoshika then grabs two AR-7 Rifle from nowhere and began to unleashed a barrage of bullets towards the swarm of bugs, if you look closely the bullets are the same size as the bugs which is really convenient especially to what she's facing right now. Yoshika relentlessly continues to shoot the bugs, killing every insects coming towards her.

Bug then suddenly created a large Rhinoceross Beetle and commanded it to attack the Fuso Witch. The large insect then charges forward Yoshika, she noticed and quickly discarded her rifles before summoning a FIM-92 Stinger from out of nowhere, she then aimed her weapon at the charging giant bug before firing a rocket missile, the same size as the bug, before it collided with large insect, creating a large and explosion and blowing the insect on the process.

Bug then brought out more swarms of a bugs, that almost covered half the sky and circles around the Fuso Witch. Yoshika then discarded her FIM-92 Stinger before bringing out a flamethrower. Yoshika the flips herself upside down before spinning around while unleashing a surge of flames from her weapon, creating a massive and large tornado of flames, incinerating every bugs coming towards her. After burning away every insects, Yoshika stops her attacks and stares at Bug with an impassive look.

Bug gritted her teeth, "Well those attacks are impressive but can you stop my bugs and THIS at the same time!" she mocked as she pulls out a small device before pushing a button. Yoshika looks up to see hundred of missiles and torpedoes from the distance and judging by it's direction, it's heading straight towards her and at the same time, Bug brought out more swarms of bugs and commanded them to attack her, "You had no chance in surviving this!" she exclaimed with a grin.

Yoshika's face remains impassive as she reaches out a small red capsule from breast pocket before quickly putting it inside her mouth and swallowing it.

Back in the ship, everyone saw what she did, "Uhh... what did she just swallowed?'' Aoi Futaba asked in confusion.

"I think it was a red capsule or something." Wakaba replied with an unsure expression.

"Was that a new drug?'' Randy asked.

"Rolf has no idea." Rolf Yrmi chimed in.

Despite the danger coming close to her, Yoshika stood still in mid-air when suddenly her eyes began to glow bright yellow as her heart began to beat faster and faster while unleashing red sparks which extends outside her body, "GRAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" she roared loudly as her entire body turns into bright yet darkish-red color before charging forward.

Back in the ship, everyone were stun of what Yoshika just did, "What the hell just happened?" Geraldo Axel asked in shock.

"Did she just... ubercharged?" Taro asked, "Kinda like the Heavy and others." he pointed out.

"I think she did." Ichigo replied.

Rainbow then leans towards Marcus, "Ya don't think that she changed her heart with a heart of a Mega-Baboon?'' she whispered in question.

Marcus nodded, "Now I get why she pats her chest when she said secret weapon." he replied when he realized something, "Wait a minute! You still have your Mega-Babboon heart inside of you, then that means you can do it as well." he pointed.

Rainbow's eyes widen in realization, "Huh?! Never thought of that." she quipped.

Back in the battle, Yoshika recklessly charges forward as the missiles and torpedoes hits one by one or altogether but nothing happens, no matter how many enemy projectiles that hits her, Yoshika comes out unharmed, "GREAAAAHHGHHH! I AM BULLETPROOF!" she roared. She once again brought out her flamethrower and once again unleashes a large surge of flames incinerating every insects on her while getting hit by missiles and torpedoes at the same time. After a few minutes, every insects were incinerated while enemy projectiles stopped coming.

Bug gritted her teeth in anger, "You should have not stop that!" she yelled as she charges forward, "Get out of my way!" she demanded.

Yoshika then charges towards her like a speeding bullet, she then began to spin around like a drill while unleashing another surge of flames creating a drill of fire. Bug then shoots out silk in an intend to immobilize Yoshika but the flames prevented it from touching her. The flaming drill then collided with Bug, hitting Bug like Roman Reign's spear, stunning her a bit. Yoshika then stops spinning and quickly pulls her left arm back before delivering a face-crushing fist right towards Bug's face, the impact of the strike was more than enough for Bug slowly loose conscious as she slowly falls down to the ground from exhaustion and pain.

 _"This can't be... I... I didn't even... reach my target...''_ Bug thought in shock as she looks at Yoshika looking down at her with glowing red eyes, _"What... what the heck is she?"_ she thought before finally loosing conscious.

Yoshika watches her fall to the ground before flying back to the Central Command. Upon arriving back at the shop, she was greeted by cheers and praises.

"Thank you everyone." Yoshika said, "But we can't celebrate yet, the battle is yet to begin." she admitted.

Vaas Montenegro nodded, "She's right. We still have to face the Summoner's army and her other cohorts." he pointed out.

"We still need to face an army of overdramatic robo-troops, an army of Emotionless, Lucas Lee, Neinhart, Flying, Normal and the Summoner, herself." Randy counted.

Rex then looks ahead, "Looks like we don't have to wait any longer." he stated.

"Why?'' Himawari Shinomiya asked.

Rex pointed his finger forward, "That's why.'' he replied. Everyone looks at the direction he was pointing and saw dozens and dozens of Emotionless and robo-troops guarding the two buildings.

"Holy shit! That's a lot!" Mumbo Jumbo exclaimed.

"Looks like they really anticipated our arrivals." Ichigo stated.

"What should we do now?'' Panooki Zarrya asked.

Marcus then brought out his bokuto and grips it tightly, "Clobber all of them.'' he simply replied earning a nod from everyone, "Yui! Open a hatch for everyone!" he ordered.

"Hai~ Hai~" Yui replied cheerfully.

And with that, a huge hatch opens and everyone was drop down from the ship as they soared downwards to the ground.

Rainbow Dash then activates her wings as she glides in the air, "Woah! Do you guys do this all the time?!" she asked with a grin.

Marcus falls down next to her in a sexy pose, "Sometimes." he replied with a casual smile.

Glenda was seen waving her arms and legs in the air, "Kyaaaaahhh! What the heck is this? Are you trying to kill us all?!" she cried in panic.

"Someone should grab her. She obviously had no landing strategy." Taro suggested as Akane nodded and flew towards Glenda and catchers her.

Everyone then landed safely on the ground. Glenda, on the other hand, was panting on the ground in all fours.

"I'm... so... suing... each... and... every... one... of... you...'' Glenda muttered in every breathe.

Akane rolls her eyes, "We like to see you try." she replied.

The Bullet Kingdome along with Rainbow Dash and Glenda then looks forward to see an entire army of Emotionless and Robo-troops waiting for them.

"All right." Marcus said as he twirls his bokuto, "Let's get this show on the road." he claimed with a grin.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


End file.
